Investigation on the Dock
by mangagurlz
Summary: Mustang, Edward, Alphonse, Hawkeye, Hughes and Winry all go to investigate a murder. One by one they kill themselves off. From each characters point of view, the last chapter will explain everything so it will all make sense at the end. UPDATE: THIS STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I FINISH WRITING ALL THE CHAPTERS.
1. Mustang's POV

**A\N: Me and my other brother (ThyAwesomeSword448) wrote this together. We had a long discussion over who would post it. We finally decided on me. I will publish a story without one of my brothers soon I'm still working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter 1: Roy Mustang's POV

All that I know was there was a murder on a dock and we are supposed to investigate.

"So who died?" Al asked. "All I know is his name was Greg and he was murdered on the dock. That's what Ed said anyways." I told him.

"Aw come on Ed can I come I wanna investigate on the dock too." Winry begged. "Fine I guess you can come." Ed gave in. "Yay!" Those two love birds are really getting on my nerves. I fell asleep so I missed the entire trip to the town where the dock was. But when we got there my neck was hurting.

"Everybody we should go get a hotel room or something," I suggested. "Yeah my shoulders hurt," Hawkeye said rubbing her shoulder. We went over to the hotel.

I realized I couldn't use the money I have in my bank so I had to pay with cash. "Okay, so I only have enough money to pay for three rooms so we're going to have to share." I told them.

"I'm not sharing with anyone." Hughes said as soon as I finished. "I can't sleep so I'll just stay up." Al said.

"I guess you can be in my room as long as you don't snore. That's the reason why me and my wife don't sleep in the same room." Hughes sighed. "Okay so Ed and Winry will share a room and me and Hawkeye will share one." Everyone looked at me strangely like I said something wrong.

I just brushed it off and went to sleep. Hawkeye was mean to me and made me sleep in the chair even though I had the hurt neck. Ed and Hughes were talking about someone when I came out but stopped when they saw me.

I figured the were talking about Ed and Winry's relationship. Ed always go to him for advise. "How's the weather?" I was embarrassed for saying something that stupid. I just wanted to break the silence.

"Anyway, we should investigate when Hawkeye wakes up." Ed said. "Oh she's awake she'll be out after she gets dressed." I told them. Hughes looked down for some odd reason, "okay so after she gets dressed we'll go." Ed said blushing for some reason.

When we were on our way to the dock Hughes stayed behind me for some reason. I blanked out for like fifteen minutes and a lot of weird crap must have happened. Everyone kept looking at me strangely and looking away again except Al who was looking like he was trying to figure something out.

Probably the murder case Al's pretty smart he and Ed were the only one's to investigate it last night. "Ow, my shoulder," Hawkeye was still rubbing her shoulders. "I can give you a massage," Everyone looked at me strangely again AGAIN! Why do they keep doing that!?

Then Hughes ran off saying he needed to pee. I blanked out for another 45 minutes until I heard "Roy!?" "What where's Hughes?" I asked looking around.

"He went to the bathroom remember?" Hawkeye told me. "That was 45 minutes ago." It was then when Hughes came back, he was running really fast.

"Sorry guys it'll only be another half hour before when get to the dock, I had to run to catch up with you guys." Hughes panted.

We got to the dock finally, man this is that was the most boring hour and a half of my life. This better be worth it. "We're only investigating an hour then I need to go back to bed." I said yawning. "Oh yeah I need to go back to bed too." Hawkeye said.

Then suddenly Hughes bursted into laughter and pointing for no reason. Maybe he needs some drugs to help him, oh I mean the legal kind of course.

I was just wandering around when I saw Ed give Winry the ring it was then when I knew he was purposing to her, I've never seen anyone do it so casually.

A few minutes later Winry was at the store buying baby cloths with Hawkeye, then it hit me she was pregnant. It took me a few minutes of scratching my head to figure it out.

I can't really remember the rest of day, all I remember is they said something about Hawkeye being pregnant too but I didn't really care about either one...

The next day Al carried me because my neck and feet hurt. It was embrassesing, but a least I didn't have to walk to the dock.

He let me down, it was then was I saw it...It was shiny I couldn't but want it.

"Stay away from my shiny!" I screamed and threaten with my fingers. Hawkeye pull a gun and I snapped my fingers and then I held the flames back that were around the gun, I knew it was going to blow up.

"Run get out of here or you're all going to die!" I warned. Everyone ran as soon as I said that as fast as they could. Wussies.

I let go and it blew up in my face...Next then thing I heard everyone was screaming my final words were. "O-ow...t-that...w-was...s-s-stupid."

**Next POV. Winry**

**Anyway. Remember to review.**

**Oh yeah my brother made the picture we used for the story.**


	2. Winry's POV

**Sorry it took so long to update it's just hard to write and I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 2 Winry Rockbell's Point of View

There was suppose to be a investigation on a dock and I really wanted to go so I was begging Ed to let me come along. "Come on please." "No," he said coldly.

"Please, I really, really want to go." "No," at that point I was really annoyed. "You never let me do anything, you and Al always goes on those adventures and I'm left out, I have half a min-" "Fine I guess you can come, just shut up all ready, if you die it's your fault not mine."

"Well you did give in you know." Al pointed out, "Shut up Al!" Ed yelled at Al. "Yeah you did kind of give in," I agreed. The next thing I knew I was slapped by Ed with his metal hand.

I bit my tongue when I was slapped so it was bleeding. "Brother you don't hit women!" "Winry ain't a woman." Al gasped. "Isn't!" Al corrected. I became so furious I kicked Ed privates. I stopped paying attention and started paying attentions to Al's rant.

"You, never hit a woman, and how dare you Winry's obviously a woman. She's so beautiful like a flower, I'm more into redheads but blondes are okay too I mean blondes are kind of stupid." "Shut up Al." Ed screamed at him.

I stopped paying attention to Al. I noticed that Mustang was wearing swim trunks, I guess that works since we're going undercover as tourist. "Why are you wearing swim trunks?" Ed asked, Al was still ranting. "This is the clothes you wear to the pool idiot why aren't any of you wearing swimsuits?" Mustang mocked.

"Um, you do know we're going to investigate right, not swimming?" Ed handed him the paperwork. "I thought we were going on a swimming vacation." Mustang said quietly taking the paper.

"Sorry but we're going to investigate not play." Ed said. "But I wanted to play, the guys named Greg?" He said looking through the paper.

I decide to ask again because I thought he changed is mind. "Can I come I wanna investigate the dock too." "I told you already, remember I said fine I guess you could come?" Mustang was looking at us with a disgusted look on his face. Probably just because he was mad about the pool thing.

He looked back at the paper, a tear fell from his eye and landed on the paper. Soon we were on our trip to the dock. Al was still ranting, me Hawkeye, Hughes and Edward were all talking and Mustang had fallen asleep.

"I just can't believe how cute she is!" "Yes she is very cute." Hawkeye agreed. "Who are you talking?" I asked, I had stopped paying attention. "My daughter duh, that's who we've been talking about." Hughes said.

"How long have you been married?" I asked. "Four years." He told me, "when did you decide to get married?" "When she told me she was pregnant."

Ed was laughing but stopped when Al ranting louder. "You should never beat women or dogs because they smell the same!" Everyone including me stared at Al blankly, except Mustang who was still asleep even though Al had screamed loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye asked. "How would you know what women smelled like?" I questioned him. "Um remember when we were really little? Well I use to crawl over to you and sniff you and crawl over to Den and sniff him, uh her I don't know what it is. Anyway I did it when you were both asleep."

I slapped him and his head spun around. "Ew, that's creepy and Den's a girl you idiot!" "What's creepy about sniffing you, I use to do it every time I would sleep over." "I was asleep you pervert!" "You are a pervert." Ed agreed with Winry, I mean me, sometimes I talk in third person I use to do it all the time when I was seven, but Al use to rant about it all the time so I stopped.

"Maybe he's not a pervert, maybe he just doesn't understand things," Hawkeye said, me and Ed blinked at her. "Anyway back to what I was saying before you shouldn't beat women, dogs or children even if they aren't human." Everyone glared at Al. Then Hughes pulled out a gun and started going off.

"You stupid son of a b*tch, I'll kill you!" Al gasped. "My mother is not a b*tch." "How do you know he was talking about your mother?" Hawkeye said trying to calm him down.

"F*ck you, my father wasn't a b*tch either!" Al tried to stand up but couldn't because the roof was too low. "Everybody calm down, Hughes put down the gun you'll be killed it you shoot." Hawkeye said trying to calm everybody down.

"I need to get out of here, stop the car!" Ed was freaking out, he looked really freaked out about something. Then a dog started whining. "Okay, we'll stop." Said Hawkeye said stopping the car.

"Wait you have a...dog?" I asked. "Yes, doesn't anybody remember?" Hawkeye asked, everyone stared at her confused. "I do," Mustang randomly woke up and said, then fell back to sleep instantly snoring loudly.

Hughes for some reason lost it, and flung at Mustang and Hawkeye pulled out a gun. "Just calm down." She said. "Why am I in a car full of psychopaths!?" I shouted. "Everybody just needs to stick together." Al said trying to sound cool or something like that, it wasn't very cool.

"Shut up b*sard." Ed said in a whisper, Al sniffled, "Brother, h-how could you say that?" "Say what?" Ed asked as if he didn't say anything.

"I can't stand it anymore, can you let me out of here?" Ed asked. "I already stopped the car for you." Hawkeye told him.

Ed litterally ran out of the car into the forest. We had told Al if he said another word he would be left behind. Mustang was fast alseep despite everything that was going on earlier. Hughes was tied to the seat to pervert him from harming Mustang.

Hawkeye was walking her dog and I was waiting for Ed to come back so we could get on with my free vacation— I mean the investigation. I was sitting there bored whne the was a loud boom coming from the forest. I wonder was Ed did this time.

Ed came back limping and bleeding. Al for some reason, most likely because he was angry at Ed took Al went to the front seat and started the car.

Hawkeye saw what Al was doing and raced over to the car. She ran into front of the car in attempt to stop him, he turned the car and hit a speed bump and flew out of the car. He landed in the tree and fell again.

It was a awesome thing to see, but also it was pretty scary I was pretty sure I was going to die. When Ed, Al and Hawkeye came back, we were all silent glaring at each other. Well except Mustang of course who was still fast alseep.

We got to the town. "We're here already." Mustang finally woke up, "hey what's up with the akward silence?" He asked.

We sat in silence a little bit longer. "Everybody we should like go get a hotel room or something" Mustang suggested when we were on our way to the dock. "Yeah my shoulder hurts." Hawkeye said rubbing her shoulder.

"But what about the investigation?"Ed said. "Me hungry, me tired, me neck hurt," Mustang whined. "Me?" Al asked he took out a mark and drew eyebrows just for he could raise one.

"Yeah I am tired." I said yawning, Ed sighed Al still hadn't wiped off the eyebrows, we got to the hotel. We rented three rooms, I had to share a room with Ed, Mustang and his girlfriend Hawkeye shared a room.

Al and Hughes shared a room, which Hughes didn't like at first because of some snoring thing. "Me and Al are going to go investigate." Ed said.

Mustang started randomly dancing and had a boombox on his shoulder. He was dancing to the song Sexy and I know it, I hate that song. We all stared at him, "what?" He asked. He and Hawkeye walked off into their room.

I went to sleep, but was woken when Ed and Al came back it sounded like they were fighting, then I heard someone scream "THE WALL!" Then Ed stompped into the room. "Move over I wan to sleep there sleep on the couch." He pointed to the hard looking most likely cold couch.

I glared at him. "No," Was all I said, I closed my eyes. He picked me up by my stomach and threw me onto the couch, man he was in a mad mood. Then I got an idea after laying there for a second.

"Hey Ed we should share the bed." I suggested, he moaned, "fine," he said with a sigh. He started to lay down until we heard a gunshot, Ed hide under the bed. All I did was scream.

We heard someone say "Cool I wish I could do that." Ed sighed and came out from under the bed and went to sleep.

I woke up later and I saw Ed cutting his hand. "Uh Ed just um put down the uh knife." I told him.

"I had to kill Mr. STC, I had to." Ed said sounding really crazy, "it's okay Ed," I said rapping a banage over his wound.

"I had to." He kept repeating, "I promise Ed I won't tell anyone about this." "You won't?" Ed looked at me, "no of course not it will be kept secret, I promise."

We went back to sleep, then we all went to investigate the dock. I went sunbathing, "I wish I could sunbathe." Al whined. Both Ed and Hawkeye facepalm, Mustang start dancing randomly again holding the boombox.

"You stupid son of b*tch we came here to investigate a f*cking murder not to f*ck around." Ed said so calmly yet cruelly. Al went "oh snap, he just f*cked everthing up here." "Can you just shut up with the cussing already, it doesn't make you bad a**."

Mustang started dancing again and I went back to sunbathing. "Psst, Winry, I think Hawkeye is pregnant." Hughes whispered. "Really?" I asked quietly. "Yeah you should buy baby clothes with her oh, oh and don't forget toys." Hughes said with an evil yet sweet laughter.

I decided I might as well, I grabbed like five tacos. I wasn't really listening to what was going on until I heard "I can give you massage." Then Hughes screamed "I need to go pee." He ran off.

We continued walking along the lake to get to the dock, when Mustang almost walked into the lake, "Roy!" Hawkeye screamed. Mustang snapped out of whatever problem he was having right in time.

"Where Hughes?" He asked, "Where Hughes, don't you mean where is Hughes?" Al corrected mockingly. Hughes came back yadda, yadda, yadda, Al fell into to a pond yadda, oh let's talk about the cool stuff.

I saw this beautiful ring, I turned to Ed and did what I always do when I really, really wanted something, "Edward Elric you never get me anything nice! You are always too busy doing your own thing and always forgetting about me! When was the last time you bought me something nice!?" I started to fake cry. "Brother just buy the first nice thing you see, I knew it was random but ever is staring at us like we're the worst people on earth."

Ed picked up the ring I wanted, even thugh I never told him what I actually wanted and handed it to me. "Here,take it I got it for you, because it's nice I think." I smiled, "oh I love it thank you Ed." Everyone stopped staring and went back to their own things. I knew the whole guit trip mixed with a fit trick would work, it always does, but strangely it usually works on men.

Granny just slapped me for that trick and told me I couldn't have that pony. I wanted that pony but now I'm glad because I realized that ponies are unless and take a lot of work. Which I already have a lot of work to do I have no time for something that need so much work.

Me and Hawkeye started shopping for her baby, Al was buying baby things behind us for some reason, probably because Hughes told him about Hawkeye. Anyway let just skip to the next day I'm getting bored.

Al carried Mustang because Mustang was whining about his neck, then he saw something shiny I'm not sure what it was I just know he totally flipped out and caught Hawkeye's gun on fire but held it back until everybody else ran away then let it go.

The others went to him, but I heard something and thought I saw something move. That's when it hit me, the dock was haunted. I started hitting a stautue, and screamed. "Go away you demons!" Everyone else was freaking out expect for Hughes who was laughing suddenly he stopped. "Get away from there you're pregnant!" I stopped hitting the statue.

"No I'm not wait am I, I haven't done anything in eleven months, NO wait four." Everyone else was talking and I was doing the math, I didn't know those would be my last words something fell on me and cut me in half.

**A\N: I know me and brother are sick, sick people, he came up with the first twos death and I've already came up with other peoples death. The characters are out of character but I will all make sense in the end. Oh yeah and it might be confusing because characters leave out details. Especailly Mustang but that only because it is their POV and it will be explained later on.**

**We also fixed the summary for the story.**

**Next POV Al.**

**Review.**


End file.
